Jealousy
by Graceybrook
Summary: Anonymous asked: Are you still taking OQ prompts? Because Regina getting some attention from a visiting king or something (because let's face it she's gorgeous and powerful, every king would want her) and Robin getting jealous would be great and is love you forever 3 If not, you have a fab blog and I hope you have an INCREDIBLE day 3


Anonymous asked: Are you still taking OQ prompts? Because Regina getting some attention from a visiting king or something (because let's face it she's gorgeous and powerful, every king would want her) and Robin getting jealous would be great and is love you forever 3 If not, you have a fab blog and I hope you have an INCREDIBLE day 3

 **Bit of a cannon divergence, set in that missing year in the enchanted forest, because I couldn't really figure out where else to set this, also may have gone a bit off prompt but that's just how my muse works I'm afraid**

The wind howled outside, rain crashed against the walls and windows of the castle and Snow had taken pity on a royal party that was passing by.

"Your Majesty, thank you for offering me and my men a place to sleep tonight. This storm is worse than we thought"

"Technically speaking it wasn't _me_ who offered you a room tonight, it was Snow, but having seen the way this storm is progressing, it would be rather cruel of me to let you carry on." Regina replied with an air of kindness that hadn't been present before she undid Pan's curse. "But seeing as you will be staying with us for the night I'd like to know your name." She added realising she still didn't know it.

"Richard. King Richard."

"Pleased to meet you. David, would you like to show King Richard and his men to the guest quarters on the south side of the castle." David nodded and he and Robin Hood led the way out of the towering doors, Richard gestured for his knights to go on ahead. Regina turned once the doors had closed, surprised to find the king still in the room. "You're getting my floor wet. The floor on the north side of the castle." When this didn't sway Richard she tried a more blunt approach. "Why are you still here?"

"I was wondering if you would join me for dinner. I'd like to get to know you"

Regina's brow furrowed. "You want _m_ e to join _you_ for dinner in _my_ castle? And why would I agree to that?"

"I see no ring on your finger, and I feel like you need a man in your life to help you run your kingdom. One of the worst things that can happen to a kingdom is when a Queen is left without her King."

The next thing Richard knew he was being held against the wall with Regina's hand against his throat. "Let's get one thing clear. I do not need a man in my life, least of all one to help me run my kingdom. I was running this kingdom just fine after the King died. Even if I do need help I have Snow and Charming."

Regina released the king allowing him to catch his breath before adding; "now because I am feeling particularly nice this evening I will allow you and your men to stay tonight to escape the storm but I will expect you to leave tomorrow and if you pass through my kingdom again you will be sorry." At this she stormed out of the room in search of Snow, needing someone to rant to.

She found her step daughter in her quarters putting her son down to sleep, meaning she couldn't slam the door dramatically as she had wanted to do. Instead Regina huffed as she pushed the door shut. "What's wrong?" Snow asked without looking up.

"Arrogant king thinks he can make my life better and easier if he marries me. Why do men think every woman needs a man in her life? What about me makes him think I need a man?" She ranted, pacing about the room.

"Oh come on Regina. Look at you. You're gorgeous, that's why all the men are into you. He's not in it for the power because he's already a king. He obviously fancies you." Regina blushed at this, still not used to having Snow as her friend.

"Well, whatever the case I don't need a man. I am perfectly happy right now."

"Then why the constant flirting with Robin Hood?" Regina's mouth gaped but she didn't have time to respond before Snow continued; "I've seen the way you look at him and quite honestly Regina the flirting is hard to miss. I think even Charming can see it. Henry would want you to be happy and Robin no longer smells like forest so what's your excuse?"

Regina was not sure what persuaded her to head down to the stables but she found herself looking around for the thief. She turned when she heard something hit the stable wall. Walking back outside she saw a target on the side of the stable and a figure in the distance with a bow in hand. Robin walked back towards the stable and soon enough he was stood in front of her. "Good evening M'Lady. What brings you down to the stables?"

"Actually I was looking for you?"

Robin looked confused; "Really? I thought you didn't need a man in your life?"

"Where did you hear that?" Regina asked, fearing the answer

"I heard you talking to King Richard." Regina shot him a questioning look "I didn't like the way he was looking at you. I wanted to see if his intentions were honourable. But as it happens you didn't need me."

"Yes well you're right. I don't need a man. I need a thief." Robin once again looked confused before Regina's lips were against his and he was being pressed up against the wall of the stable.

"M'Lady, if you don't mind me asking, what prompted this?" Robin asked once Regina had relinquished her hold over him.

"Really? You're going to complain?" Robin shook his head; "well then, all you really need to know is that jealousy looks good on you and I've decided to stop ignoring all the signs, like the flirting for one." She replied, mirroring the smirk on Robin's face. "So you can either stop flirting with me or carry on kissing me."

Of course he chose the latter.


End file.
